Clarence Callahan
.."First I'm going to take your ride, then I'm going to take your girl. Get ready for that!" :—Razor a.k.a Clarence Callahan Clarence Callahan, also known as Razor, is a character and the main antagonist in Need For Speed: Most Wanted. In the beginning of the game, Razor drives a black 2005 Ford Mustang GT with unique flame paint vinyl. Origins As the player came into town, he was working his way up the Blacklist until Razor takes interest in the player's BMW M3 GTR. Razor challenges the player to a race and sabotages the ride by having the oil cap unscrewed so that the M3's engine seizes from lack of oil during the race in order to win the pink slip to his car. This led to the player being arrested by Cross and the Rockport PD. Using the BMW, Razor rockets to the top of the Blacklist, the 15 best street racers in Rockport, and the most wanted by the police. During his way up to the Blacklist, Razor contacts the player the most throughout the game, telling him things like he will never defeat him with all the Blacklist members that he defeats. In the end the Player defeats Razor but before reclaiming the BMW, Razor tries to prevent the Player from doing so until Mia takes him down and reveals herself as an undercover police officer for the Rockport PD. Razor and the other 14 Blacklist Racers are arrested by Cross and his men. Personality Razor is bossy, arrogant, selfish, cunning, scammer, spiteful, hostile, mean, cruel and dangerous. His arrogance as Blacklist de facto leader is seen in the first scene, when Razor makes his first appearance. He argues with Ronnie and then mokes the Player. He tells Mia that he can smoke the Player when she sais that knows his ride doesn't have a chance against him. In the race, knowing that he can be defeated by Player, he sabbotages his car and wins the pink slip for the BMW. He is mean to the Player every time he has the occassion, and goes so far even mockingly calling him 'sweetheart'. He is also very dangerous, as he immobilized a total of 225 police vehicles (probabilly kiling the cops inside) and damaged 450 of those vehicles. He is also slippery, resisting police attacks until game's ending. Appearance In the first scene, Razor appears with a black T-shirt, as well as some bracelets and tatoos on his hand. Trivia * Razor is the main antagonist and the Blacklist leader in Need For Speed: Most Wanted. * Razor is the one Blacklist racer who contacts the player the most throughout the game. He even goes so far to mock call the player 'sweetheart' as a taunt in later calls. * Razor's theme music for his biography video is a short instrumental cover of Styles of Beyond and Celldweller's song 'Shapeshifter'. * As revealed by Ronnie, Razor was Blacklist #15 in the beggining. * Razor seems to have a crush on Mia Townsend, a RPD undercover agent and one of the Player's allies Gallery null null null null null null null null null Category:Living Villains Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Leader